Call of Duty: Elementary Warfare
Call of Duty: Elementary Warfare is a parody game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries. Premise Elementary Warfare takes the plots of all the canon Call of Duty storylines and parodies them all with the simple game of Dodgeball. Players will choose one of two teams, with the game representing a certain period in a Call of Duty storyline. For example, one would be able to choose either the United States or Imperial Japan if they were playing a game that coincided with the World at War mission, Breaking Point. Gameplay Firstly, the player will be able to choose a time period: *World War II (1-3, World at War) *Cold War/Vietnam War (Black Ops, Black Ops 2) *Second Russian Civil War (Modern Warfare) *World War III (Modern Warfare 2 (?), Modern Warfare 3) *Rise of Cordis Die (Black Ops 2) *Federation War (Ghosts) *Zombies (World at War, Black Ops, Black Ops II) *Extinction (Ghosts) Then, they will be able to choose a specific event in their time period, mainly based on missions in Call of Duty games or actual battles that happened (applies only to WWII era). The Dodgeball court will also look aesthetically different based on the mission and time period. The player will then be able to choose what side they want. Each protagonist team has iconic Call of Duty characters. In the game, the player and his or her teammates will wait five seconds before they are given the whistle and the game starts. They rush out to the middle of the court, hopefully before other team, to grab a ball or two. After doing this, teams must retreat a ways away before they can throw. With the Imagination's human controller abilities, the player can do what they want (throw, catch, pick up, etc.) with the balls. The game ends when there is only one team left standing. Sudden Death only happens if the timer runs out and both teams have equal numbers. In this case, three players from each team will go out to the court, which is significantly reduced in size, and they face off with no time limit. Whichever team is left standing wins the match. Rules The basic rules are the generally same to that of any Dodgeball game: *There are 8 players on each team. *There are 8 balls in the middle of the court. *Players hit by the ball (or the ball hits their ball and their ball leaves their hand) are out. *Players who catch balls get the thrower out and another teammate is in the game again. *Whichever team has all of their players out or has less players in by the time the time limit runs out, they lose the match. **Sudden Death is when no one loses because both teams have an equal amount of players. In Sudden Death, three players from each team will be chosen to face off. *Players cannot step over the half line. Campaign In the campaign, the player must play through each time period, with each time period dedicated to a Tournament. If the player wins all tournaments, which involves multiple games and defeating various teams. These are the tournaments: *'World of Dodgeball Tournament' - World War II (1-3, World at War) *'Arms Race Tournament' - Cold War/Vietnam War (Black Ops, Black Ops 2) *'Soap on a Rope Tournament' - Second Russian Civil War (Modern Warfare) *'RAMIREZ Torunament' - World War III (Modern Warfare 2 (?), Modern Warfare 3) *'Revenge Tournament' - Rise of Cordis Die (Black Ops 2) *'Go 'Murica Tournament' - Federation War (Ghosts) *'Flogg-Ball Tournament' - Zombies (World at War, Black Ops, Black Ops II) *'Point of Contact (with Dodgeball) Tournament' - Extinction (Ghosts) Multiplayer Multiplayer introduces a plethora of new types of games in which players can face each other in. Eras are chosen randomly along with the maps. General Overview Like in any Call of Duty game, the player is brought to the multiplayer lobby, where they can invite friends, search for games, and more. When searching for an online match, players can specify what gametype, whether or not they want clans/groups larger than 1 player, if the game has started, based on the connection, and if the players talk a lot (players can check off a box next to "Talkative," which will generally pair them with other players who have that option checked off). There is no form of Create-a-Class in the game, as there isn't anything that the players can customize. Their models in-game are either main characters or generic characters and their weapons are dodgeballs (which are red and have the game's logo on them). Therefore, there is nothing of that nature to customize. However, players can customize their own callsigns, including title, emblem, clan tag, and background. Gametypes Standard Gametypes *'Dodgeball' - Regular dodgeball. *'Dodgeball Galore' - Dodgeball with twice the balls and a smaller court. *'Sudden Death' - 1v1 Dodgeball. 4 rounds. *'Team Tacti-dodge' - Dodgeball with smaller teams (5v5, 4v4, 3v3, and 2v2). 3 4 rounds. *'Team Dodge-match' - Players hit by the ball are "killed." The team with more kills by the end of the game win. *'Search and Dodge-stroy' - Once you're hit, you're out for the round. 4 rounds. *'Medic!' - Each team has a medic, who can revive any downed player. Once the medic is hit, no one on that team can be revived, allowing the other team to fight them until their numbers are depleted. Special Gametypes *'Capture the Flag' - Dodgeball, but the objective is to capture as many flags as possible in an allotted time. *'Kings' - Both teams fight for control of a certain portion of the map. Whoever has more time in the highlighted portions overall win the game. *'Throwback' - Play like any normal Call of Duty multiplayer match, but players must throw dodgeballs instead of use guns. Maps are iconic Call of Duty maps from all games. The gametypes vary from TDM, FFA, and SnD. *'Juggernaut' - 7v1. The one player has significantly more health. Has 8 rounds so everyone has a chance to be the Juggernaut. Whoever survives the longest as the Juggernaut wins (they cannot regenerate health when hit by a ball). *'Nerd-Ball' - Just like Juggernaut except the one player has significantly less health. Whoever survives the longest as the Nerd wins. 'DLC Gametypes' DLC gametypes are add-ons to multiplayer and add even more outrageous games to multiplayer that do not relate to dodgeball in any way (who even said this game was to be taken seriously anyways?) *'H-O-R-S-E' - Like the real game, H-O-R-S-E. *'P-I-G' - Basically H-O-R-S-E, but with a shorter word, therefore it is easier to get out. *'Kickball' - Like the real game, Kickball. *'Four Square' - Like the real game, Four Square. Trivia *As Extinction has no real main characters, the Ghosts team (of the Ghosts era and Go 'Murica Tournament) is used as the playable team in Campaign. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Call of Duty: Elementary Warfare Category:Parody